During the initial funding period of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC), the Biomedical Informatics Core (BIC) served primarily as a support service to investigators, leadership, and staff. This included collaboration to develop and establish the PRCTRC web portal and to provide administrative and technical support to maintain servers used for both administrative and research purposes. These services will remain moving forward into the proposed renewal period as we begin new development of data resources and tools that will foster the development of clinical and translational research in health disparities.